starilign_ppg_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Starilign party
starilign party is a party game created by linedol (lixac). it's similar to the mario party series. in the game's story mode, the player must save Mochi who got kidnapped by a evil lord who wants the ultimate Power and destroy everyone. Star got a mission from king Cosmos and Queen Galaxy to save Mochi Before it's to late and she are with Ariana, Rose, Mia, Katie including Kai got send out on a adventure to save Mochi, therefore Emily and Zero Went outside and saw her enemies running there. she also Heard what Katie said (we must save Mochi from this evil thing Before it's to late). Emily do not wanted to be destroyed that also made her to join their journey, but she only doing that for her own sake. gameplay in the story mode only 1 player are able to play and can unlock the sixth map, It also has a party mode for up to four players. It also has 90 minigames. they have a minigames mode where you can play minigames, only them you have played. playable characters Star Emily Ariana Rose Katie Mia Zero Kai party and story mode all the players start at the start space where their vehicle are, the main object is to collect 90 wishing stars to get a boss, the player must collect the set of amount of wishing stars Before they head to the boss. whoever collects the most wishing stars wins the game. to decide how many moves each player will make, they using a Dice block to hit it from 1-6, after all the players have made one turn, a minigame will be played to get more wishing stars (1st Place 5 wishing stars, 2nd Place 3 wishing stars, 3rd Place 1 wishing star, 4th Place none). players must also try to avoid unwishing stars, which deduct their current amount of wishing stars. a person can play on solo mode to unlock the final stage. if a player lands on unwishing shuffle something bad will happen, if a player lands on wishing space something good will happen, if a player lands on special space the player gets a random item. Should the player pass an exclamation point (!) space enough times, and something major will happen, and then the player will play a boss battle. after the boss battle the final results will also presents bonus wishing stars, there are 90 minigames in starilign party, divided into five categories: Free-for-all, 1 vs 3, 2 vs 2, boss battle and team minigames. 46 free-for-all minigames 14 2 vs 2 minigames 14 1 vs 3 minigames 10 team minigames 6 boss battles team names the players can fight in a tag-team match, in said matches. two teams are formed from two players each. Star and Ariana - cheerful friends Star and Emily - rivals Star and Rose - cutie pies Star and Katie - sweet girls Star and Mia - calm cat family Star and zero - soft hearts Star and Kai - kind couple Emily and Ariana - tought agianst shy Emily and Rose - girly and tomboy Emily and Katie - sweet and sour Emily and Mia - knowing rivals Emily and Zero - troublemakers Emily and Kai - bat siblings Ariana and Rose - Beauty gals Ariana and Katie - happy friends Ariana and Mia - calm for knowledge Ariana and Zero - painting for purple Ariana and Kai - shyest deer and bat Rose and Katie - pretty and messy Rose and Mia - different friends Rose and Zero - sassy kids Rose and Kai - reddish style Katie and Mia - happy n knowledge Katie and Zero - ditzy frenemies Katie and Kai - first k word Mia and Zero - the smart and the stupid Mia and Kai - blue and brown Zero and Kai male team